bigbrotherlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother Legacy
Big Brother Legacy '''is the 1st season of the online Big Brother game, Big Brother Legacy, that takes place on Tumblr and Skype. The season is hosted by Randy, Dom, and Jacob. The tumblr blog for the season can be found here. Hosts Twists * '''Divine Right: Installing a social hierarchy. There will be a Peasantry & Nobility class alongside the Monarch of the week. ** The Peasantry will elect one person from the Peasantry into the Nobility at the end of every week. The Peasantry is not allowed to compete in the Head of Household competitions, but will be allowed to play in the power of veto competition via being nominated or being randomly chosen. ** The Nobility will at first contain 6 people in it. If somebody is evicted while being in the nobility it will shorten the nobility pool by 1. The people in the nobility will be the only people to play in the Head of Household competition. The person who wins the competition will become the Monarch (HOH) of the week. The Nobility can’t play in veto with the exception of if they’re nominated. ** The Monarch will be the equivalent of the HOH. Their duty is to nominated 2 peasants and 1 nobility before the power of veto competition. The Monarch is not allowed to compete in the power of veto competition at all. If a peasant is vetoed the Monarch must make a renomination, but if a nobility is vetoed the Monarch will not make a renomination. At the end of the week the Monarch will be placed into the peasantry, but is eligible to be put back into the Nobility at the end of the following week. *'The Revolution': Instead of a normal week of Big Brother, the house will be challenged with a Survivor-style week where two people will win immunity. Everyone will then submit 2 votes, each for a different person that they would like to be evicted. The two people with the most votes will immediately be evicted from the house. Houseguests Nicolas legacy.png|Nicolas wins POTS!|link=https://bigbrotherlegacy.wikia.com/wiki/Nicolas|linktext=Strategic mastermind and social king! Asya legacy.png|Asya wins AFP!|link=https://bigbrotherlegacy.wikia.com/wiki/Asya|linktext=She screwed herself over, but won america's heart! Bodhi legacy.png|Bodhi wins Underdog Award!|link=https://bigbrotherlegacy.wikia.com/wiki/Bodhi|linktext=Even in rough times he manages to prosper! Blake legacy.png|Blake wins Villain Award!|link=https://bigbrotherlegacy.wikia.com/wiki/Blake|linktext=The best button pusher we've ever seen! Voting History Note 1: A nominee in bold signifies that they were nominated as a member of the Nobility Class. Note 2: On Day 7, Christian decided to walk from the game. As she was one of the final nominees anyway, the vote was canceled. Note 3: Only 10 votes were cast because Addilyn did not vote by the deadline. Note 4: On Day 13, Isaiah was put on the block as an Auto-Nominee, due to having received two strikes in the game. Because of this, a Nobility Nominee was not selected. Note 5: Only 7 votes were cast because Dana and Nayeli did not vote by the deadline. Note 6: Asya 'received 3 votes to evict due to the punishment she took in the previous week's Power of Veto competition. Divine Right Hierarchy : This housemate is in the Nobility Class for the week. : This housemate is the Monarch for the week. 'Weekly History Week 1 The week started by getting people to vote for the people they wanted in the nobility. Once the nobility was chosen the majority voted for Nicolas to become the first HOH of the season. Nicolas nominated two people with no social connections Louise and TJ. From the nobility he nominated Nathan. Initially Nathan was not supposed to be evicted. However, after Nayeli won the POV Nathan blew up his game by making controversial remarks. This led to Nathan being evicted by an almost unanimous vote. Week 2 Bodhi's main target of the week was Christian. He nominated Christian alongside peasantry pawn TJ and nobility pawn Blake. During the POV Christian threw to Madison in the final round in hopes that she would use it on Christian. When Madison was pressured to use the POV on Blake Christian walked from the game. This is because Christian thought she would leave against TJ. However, if Christian stayed for the eviction she would've stayed against TJ. Week 3 Lachie played his HOH with the idea of having no blood on his hands. He nominated the no threat duo Isaiah and TJ while pawning Blake from the nobility. When Asya won the power of veto she decided to use it on Blake due to their very close connection. This is the week where Isaiah got his 2nd strike, and TJ left by an almost unanimous vote. Week 4 Madison won HOH under the pretense that she would take out a man. Isaiah was nominated due to having two strikes meaning that Madison would not nominate anybody from the nobility. Madison nominated no threat Jacob while making a power move by nominating social player Nicolas. Nicolas won the power of veto and saved himself. This made Madison nominate Addilyn, which ironically resulted in Madison's HOH taking out a woman. Week 5 Live Night (Week 6) Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 (Live Night 2) Week 11 Week 12 Week 13 |}--> 'Statistics' Competition Wins *Asya - 3 *Bodhi - 3 *Nicolas - 3 *Madison - 2 *Kate - 1 *Lachie - 1 *Nayeli - 1 HOH Wins *Asya - 1 *Bodhi - 1 *Kate - 1 *Lachie - 1 *Madison - 1 *Nicolas - 1 POV Wins *Nicolas - 2 *Asya - 1 *Bodhi - 1 *Madison - 1 *Nayeli - 1 Times Nominated *TJ - 3 *Addilyn - 2 *Blake - 2 *Isaiah - 2 *Jacob - 2 *Asya - 1 *Bodhi - 1 *Christian - 1 *Kate - 1 *Louise - 1 *Madison - 1 *Nathan - 1 *Nayeli - 1 *Nicolas - 1 Votes Cast Against *Nathan - 11 *Kate - 10 *TJ - 10 *Madison - 7 *Addilyn - 6 *Louise - 6 *Lachie - 5 *Jacob - 4 *Nayeli - 3 *Isaiah - 2 *Dana - 1 Weeks Spent In Nobility *Blake - 5 *Kate - 5 *Dana - 4 *Lachie - 3 *Bodhi - 2 *Madison - 2 *Asya - 2 *Isaiah - 1 *Nathan - 1 *Nicolas - 1 'Trivia' *TBA